1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a program storage medium, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method capable of generating a robot motion pattern corresponding to an input motion pattern, a program storage medium, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies on neural-networks as one model of human or animal brain have been made. In neural networks, it can be determined whether or not input data corresponds to a motion pattern that is pre-learned.
In one neural network technology, for example, pairs of associated motion patterns are stored in advance using a neural network in a robot that generates its own motion pattern based on a motion pattern of an object photographed with a camera. A motion pattern having the highest similarity to an input motion pattern is generated from the stored robot motion patterns (see, for example, Yasuaki Yorozu and Yasuo Kuniyoshi, “shikaku-undo yugo ni motoduku udedousa no genshi mohou model (visual-motor-based primitive imitation models of arm motions),” Proceedings of the Annual Conference of the Robotics Society of Japan, 2001).
In the method disclosed in the above-noted publication, however, an input motion pattern and a robot motion pattern must be associated with each other in advance.
Another problem is that the generalized performance for recognizing an input motion pattern depends upon the generalized performance of a learning model to be associated with the input motion pattern, which are stored.
Still another problem is that a generated robot motion pattern corresponding to an input motion pattern does not always meet geometric or physical constraints of robot motion control.